Tutorial
*If you are new to the game read Getting Started first. *If you trying to play HKFEZ use Hinagiku's old translation guide. *Tutorial/HK *Several parts of the tutorial differ on actual gameplay *Refer to War Rules and War Flow before entering war (Under Construction) ---- Videos *Red Letter Guide by Reyo *Blue Letter Guide by Reyo *Yellow Letter Part 1 Guide by Reyo *Yellow Letter Part 2 and more Guide by Reyo Tutorial Note: FEZ's tutorial is one of the worst tutorials created so may get easily lost. If you are still confused with this guide then have a good look at the video support at the end of the page. Also it is notorious by players for not teaching anything about the game itself (exception of yellow letter which does have a number of errors). *Old HK Translations (Slightly outdated but more than enough for passing the tutorial) Entering After logging in with your character you will be redirected to tutorial/Garrison by the NPC Colt. The Beginner Shield will be placed on your character indicating that you are a beginner (Removes itself after 20 completed wars). You may leave the Garrison at anytime using backspace and can return and time by talking to the tutorial NPC. If have not completed the tutorial, you will be redirected back to the garrison everytime you log back in. Field Name EXP *EXP tomes do not affect the exp given by the letters *If you completely finish the tutorial the amount of levels gained would be from LV1-L16 *If you are below lv20 then you can change class or reset skills and time you like at the tutorial **If you do change class your level will be changed to one and you cannot repeat the tutorial again if you have already completed it once. Tutorial Flow *Take the road to the garrison *Complete the Red Letter *Complete the Blue Letter *Complete the Yellow Letter Trail You will now the be directed to the tutorial after talking to Colt. Here you will explained with the basics of moving and camera control. (Displayed to the left) Move forward and kill 5 spiders. (Note you need to move forward after you kill 5 as it the tutorial will not redirect after you have killed 5. Note:After you have completed this step your icon will be replaced with the beginner icon to show other players you are still new. The Icon will be removed when you have played in at least 20 wars. Now move forward and talk to Captain Lungeau. The captain will give you the King's Proclaimation and the missions for you to complete Move to the left of the captain to proceed to the Red Letter Red Letter A Loving Sister As you walk down the road you'll see a girl in pink. You should see her very soon when you enter the Red Letter Map. Talk to her and select the option to talk to her sister. Then talk to her again confirming you have talked to her sister. The Nosy Surveyor As you talk down the road you will see a soldier on the road (he has a sword on his back). Talk to him until you receive a piece of headgear. Or select "no" Reward Rescue the Surveyor As you walk down you will see a person being attacked. Kill the mob requirement and talk to her. Then you will be redirected to anothe map. You will be rewarded a regen for helping her. Now press I and use the regen you have been given. Then talk to her again to receive another one. Mission 3 Complete and now walk down the road again. Survey Group Search A You will meet Lateshia and will be given a quiz on how much you learned in the tutorial answers to the questions is below in English. Or (1st,3rd,2nd,1st,2nd,1st,3rd,4th,1st) What do you need in order to learn new skills? ' Skill Points When are new skills unlocked for you to learn? ' When your skill level is 3 Where do you put skills in order to use them? ' Skill Slots Do skills depend on your equipped weapon? ' Yes Warriors and Scouts can equip 2 types of weapons. What about sorcerers? ' 1 Type (In the actual game warrior and scouts can equip 3 types and sorcerers can equip 2 although this tutorial not really updated) What item is used to reset the skills you've learned ' 'Jar of Oblivion ' After you have completed the quiz; You will be rewarded with a new weapon and will be given the choice to switch classes or reset your skills. Select no and return to the garrison. You still have this function available until you have reached level 20 just return to anytime to reset your skills. Blue Letter Blue can only be accepted when the Red Letter is completed. Receive the blue letter and walk up the path that the captain is facing. In the Pocket On the mountain path you see a boy. He will ask you for some bread. For each bread you give him you will receive one Hi-Regen. (Up to 2 Max) Mission 2-Deliver the item You will see an old man on the way up talk to him. And he will trade you a piece of equipment he wants to give to his son. (Your inventory must not be filled, press sort to clear up some space or throw away an item). The son is located at the same place as the 4th mission. This mission is not completed until you have delivered the item. Determined to be Friends As you go up you will see a random person on the road talk to him to receive a free apple. Keep walking up and eventually you see a person been attacked by a griffron. Kill it and talk to the person and you will be redirected to a new map Survery Group Search B Talk to the person that was attacked and learn about classes. Now you have completed the blue letter. (Note the son in the 2nd mission is to his left. Select no if you havent talked to him yet) Now talk to the person to be sent back to the garrison. Yellow Letter Yellow can only be accepted when the Blue Letter is completed. Recieve the yellow letter and walk to the path that is to right of the captain. Now deliver the letter to the soldier in black. In order to complete the Yellow letter all missions must be completed. Although you can do them in anyorder. Once of all of the missions have been completed return to the captain to receive your reward. The Battlefield Tower Build as many obelisks to control as much terriority as can under the time limit. The Knights and the Giants Mine crystals and summon a knight to kill all enemy giants Attack Enemy Defenses Mine crystals and summon a giant to destroy enemy structures The Flying Summon Summon a dragon and defeat all enemies in the time limit. End Notes Only the 4th missions need to be completed to receive the rewards from tutorial. However all missions must be completed to receive an extra item at the end. (Usually useless though). Now you are finished with the Tutorial if you have any questions feel free to ask or any players in game if you are still lost about the game. Other NPCs *Shops (Can also be found in the Capital as well;Beginning Rapier NPC is a female warrior with command set) *Knut (Fencer Class NPC) *Volks (Cestus Class NPC) *Skill and class reset (end of the shops) Afterword *Use the Icon Guide if you get lost in game Category:Guide Category:Beginner